


Inaweek 2017 Drabbles

by Ambyrfire



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambyrfire/pseuds/Ambyrfire
Summary: A collection of whatever drabbles I produce for the Inaweek 2017 birthday celebration!





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not the most Inaho-centric story, but I figured the general crackiness of it fit the theme. I took inspiration from the dvd extras that portray a sort of AU wherein there is a show with Seylum as a magical girl and Slaine and Inaho as her… helper fairies? And this show… is implied to exist in the canonverse. Where Inaho and Slaine are living together, and watch anime… *shrug*

“It’s as hot as an oven in here!” Slaine complained, fanning himself with the convention brochure. “Don’t they have air conditioning?”

  
“Of course. But this many bodies packed into a confined space produce a lot of heat. Additionally, you are the one who chose to construct a full-body uniform with long sleeves out of heavy material–”

  
“Troy-kun!”

Slaine’s head whipped around to the direction of the delighted squeal. A woman wearing a dark wig and an intricately lacy dress was hurrying up behind him, flailing her hands excitedly.

  
“And Kai-kun too!” The woman beamed. “I love your costumes! Can I take your picture?”

  
Slaine glanced down at Inaho, who shrugged.

  
“It’s fine,” Inaho said.

  
The woman pulled out her phone, while Slaine quickly adjusted the headband that held his bat ears. Inaho simply stood there, but as that was in-character, Slaine counted it as posing. He fell into his own pose, saluting fervently.

  
There was a digital shutter noise, and the woman looked back up at them, smiling. “Thank you so much! I just watched Magical Girl Seylum– you two really look amazing. Everything is so accurate! I love the details. And those Troy-kun contacts! I don’t think I’ve seen a more perfect shade! Where did you get them?”

  
“Er–” Slaine swallowed, then winked. “From a friend who wants to keep the source secret. Sorry, can’t say!”

  
The woman blushed. “Oh don’t worry, that’s fine. Anyway, love your costumes. Have fun at the rest of the convention!”

  
Slaine smiled back and waved as the woman disappeared into the crowd. As soon as she was gone, he dropped the smile. “Inaho, are you sure this is a good idea?”

  
“No one will recognize you,” Inaho replied as he fished through their convention bag for something. “Or rather, they will recognize the character you are cosplaying, and not think to look past that.”

  
“It still seems far too risky. I’m not even supposed to be alive.”

  
“People see what they want to see.” Inaho pulled what he had been looking for– a bottle of water– out of the bag. He took a swig, and then held it out to Slaine. “Water?”

  
Slaine drank gratefully. “Thanks. This uniform is stuffier than a locked storage room.” Then, he paused. “Wait a minute! Don’t change the topic! This is still a bad idea. Why did you even try?”

  
Inaho huffed. “I felt that being out and around other human beings would be good for you. You’ve been under house arrest for too long.”

  
“Oh…” Slaine cleared his throat. “Well, I’m getting kind of hungry. What about you?”

  
“I brought food,” Inaho said, accepting the hypocritical change of topic. “The food court is far too expensive. You fine with an omelette?”

  
“I’d love one,” Slaine said with perfect sincerity (and just a little bit of relief).

  
The convention hall was packed. As they wove through the crowd trying to find a spot, they passed full bench after full table after full window ledge after full corner. There was nary a seat to be found. “Outside?” Inaho suggested. Slaine nodded his agreement, and they made their way out the tall glass doors.

  
Under the sun, in sight of the sparkling river that wound through the city, there was much more space. People in cosplay still milled about, but at least now Slaine could turn without fear of elbowing someone in the stomach.

  
Inaho spotted it first– a little bench, halfway under the shade of the curling branches of a tree at the riverbank. They scurried over to claim it before anyone else noticed the opening.

  
On the bench between them, Inaho placed two neatly-packed bento boxes. Slaine unwrapped his slowly, breathing deeply of the savory steam. Inaho passed him chopsticks. Together, in the pleasant shade, the burbling of the water nearby, they ate in companionable silence.

  
After Inaho finished, he placed his box neatly in his lap and leaned back, hands resting on the bench at his sides. Slaine ate slightly slower– he still wasn’t quite used to the simple-yet-delectable food that Inaho made. Had made very specifically for him, he noted, tasting his favorite undercurrent of lemon in the omelette. He blushed.

  
Once he too finished, he folded the container shut and placed it in his lap, copying Inaho. He glanced sideways. Inaho was looking out over the water, his single eye calm and… content. Somehow, the effect was not ruined by the orange earpieces sticking out from the sides of his head. Slaine looked away. Slowly, he put his hand down next to Inaho’s. The edges of their fingers just barely brushed.

  
Inaho didn’t move away. Slaine took a deep breath, and laid his hand over Inaho’s.  
For an eternity of a second, nothing happened.

  
Then–

  
Inaho’s hand moved beneath his. Inaho’s palm flipped to face his, and Inaho’s fingers curled around Slaine’s in a warm, steady hold.  
Slaine flushed deeper, but didn’t pull his hand away. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Inaho’s lips curve up into a soft smile. He couldn’t help but do the same.


End file.
